


Giallo a Venezia

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [3]
Category: Giallo - Fandom, Original Work, Splatterpunk - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Splatterpunk, Suspense, Thriller, Venezia | Venice, giallo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incredible adventures of the young English lady in Venezia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giallo a Venezia

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [fandom Splatterpunk 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542)
> 
> Archive download: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/KsmoDUOtiLBKY) (71.7 Mb), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/uf4H_InziLBLs) (83.6 Mb), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/u5fh6BsniLBMi) (126 Mb)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/a7vf0na.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Lovo89d.jpg)

**Contents:**  
1\. Carlo Rustichelli. Windsor Concerto. 02:01  
2\. Benjamin Britten. Death in Venice. Ouverture. Venice. 02:35  
3\. Carlo Rustichelli. Il volto dell'assassino. 04:05  
4\. Antoni Maiovvi. Prisoner Nightdrive. 06:21  
5\. Roberto Nicolosi. Risveglio In Ospedale. 01:48  
6\. Roberto Nicolosi. La Maschera Del Demonio. 01:59  
7\. Roberto Nicolosi. E Se Fosse Tutto Un Sogno. 02:19  
8\. Carlo Rustichelli. Nuovi sospetti. 01:49  
9\. Roberto Nicolosi. Angoscia E Passione. 01:18  
10\. Carlo Rustichelli. Terrore Nella Notte. 04:16  
11\. Roberto Nicolosi. Terribile Scoperta E Angoscia Di Nora. 03:35  
12\. Alfred Schnitke. Concerto Grosso No. 1. Cadenza. 02:30  
13\. Alfred Schnitke. Concerto Grosso No. 1. Rondo. Agitato. 07:07  
14\. Claudio Simonetti. Albinoni In Rock. OST Opera. 04:43  
15\. Carlo Rustichelli. Windsor Concerto (Versioni Singolo - Medley). 08:41 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover image [source](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2015-08/07/xa8yok5d3i5y.jpg)


End file.
